


礼物

by KongoAgon



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KongoAgon/pseuds/KongoAgon
Summary: 一场任务，让V尝试到比超梦还刺激的体验。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	礼物

最近强尼比较少出现，这不禁让V体验到久违的耳根清静，他猜这家伙是前两天拿自己的身体可算是玩个够本，偶尔出现，也是笑得神秘莫测，看得V直发寒。V对上次的身体掌控权交换没有相关的记忆，但看着镜子里满背的抓痕，手臂上的纹身，那一眼望不到头的消费账单，可算是把他家底都掏空了，V咬牙切齿，基本能猜到这混蛋玩得有多尽兴。  
妈的，这个烂人唯一的优点大概是他挑纹身的品味还算上道。  
V低头检查着他的武器库，一边挑选今日要带上的装备，屏幕上播放着刺杀目标的影像资料与任务的细节。  
男，身份不明，于三个月前从太平州叛逃，原因不明，最新的消息是三天前于圣多明戈北部的旧厂房附近截获到这家伙的位置信息。任务达成条件：杀死目标，拿到他身上的芯片。  
因为能告诉他的信息十分有限，所以注定这一票酬金不会少，准确来说是非常丰厚。  
V摸了下耳后的生物芯片。  
他脑子里的毛病是拖不得，但没钱？不好意思，在夜之城也是能要命的。  
狙击步枪，子弹，药物消耗品，V一样样数着往身上装，看到桌上放的那盒烟，想了想就放到口袋里。  
上次强尼喊V抽一根，他没听，因为他反感自己身上有任何一点被银手影响的地方，但现在他改变主意了，或许心情好的时候，他可以试试来一根。  
等到达目的地的时候，已经是深夜，V跃到高处，架起他的狙击枪，趴在屋顶上，透过狙击镜骇进目标建筑的摄像头，定位所有建筑内的活人，再去扫描每一个人的信息与任务目标做对比，V的双眼因为程序运作而微微泛起蓝色的电光。  
不消片刻，他就找到了目标，狙击枪的准星已经对准男子的脑袋，只要他现在扣下扳机，在NCPD来的时候他已经在住处里躺下等收钱。  
如果一切顺利的话。  
在狙击镜里的瞄准线里，目标一清二楚，死亡的十字覆盖在男人的眉心，V轻轻吸一口气，扣动扳机，子弹急速射出，很快目标倒下，V屏气凝神确认目标瘫在地上没有反应后，恢复呼吸节奏，立马起身收枪，翻过围栏，借着腿部新改造的义肢，直接从楼顶跳到下一楼层的阳台，穿过走廊脚步稳当地走向电梯。  
到达目标所在的房间就更加简单，很快就破解掉那在他看来几乎是明文的加密，如入无人之境，门打开，V走进房间，靠近目标，男人睁大眼睛仰着躺在地板，眉心一点红，V翻过他身体，打算抽出芯片完成任务。  
脑子里已经在考虑等一下回去的时候要去哪个站点交货。  
然而，他抽出芯片的那一刻，整个房子突然灯光闪烁，桌面的电脑屏幕弹出无数个警告的窗口。  
他眼前也冒着各种红色窗口，起码数十个恶性软件的侵入，进度条疯狂的推进，系统显示着拦截的进程细节，然而这远远不够。  
“妈的这什么病毒？！”  
V怒骂，他抓着芯片放进胸口附近的口袋，也管不了这么多，先离开这里才是要事！  
人他妈的都死绝了还给他来这套！要不是时间紧他真想回去再朝他脑袋开两枪！而且病毒到底是从哪里入侵到他的？！  
他所在的整栋楼已然荒废，楼道里的应急灯闪烁着红色的光，然而没走两步，V突然停住脚步，一把扶着墙壁。  
他看不到东西了。  
是视觉重组。  
但又好像和平时遇到的不一样，要是平时他很快就能恢复视觉，但是如今他的系统完全被攻陷，无法分析原因，甚至无法定位入侵源，眼前全是警告内容的UI界面和满屏的雪花。  
义体过热。  
V很快就感到安装的义体很快温度快速飙升，他艰难的迈着步子，他并不是第一次遭到过热攻击，然而这次他越发感到不对劲？！  
“呃啊！”  
手掌，腿部，眼珠一阵阵热烈的灼烧感，他安装的防热材质作用有限，只能保护他不被当场烧熟，然而还有一处地方是不受材质保护的，V不禁跌坐在地上，并拢双腿，弯着腰瑟缩。  
为什么他的性器官内部也会有强烈的灼烧感？！  
V满头大汗，点开系统的义肢模块查看，看到面板里的信息，V瞪大了双眼。  
他的生殖系统什么时候被安装了震动网！？他怎么不知道？！  
“嗯……”V顾不得自己身处何地，靠在墙壁喘气，他勉强集中精神移动光标查看插槽的细节，一看到那个安装日期，好家伙，那不就是前两天强尼留下的手臂纹身是同一天吗？！  
“强尼！强——啊啊！”V愤怒的喊叫被下一波灼热打断，因为义体的保护机制，一旦温度过热会暂时断开，屏蔽连接信息，然而冷却到一定温度时又会自动启动，这套平时很有效率的重启机制，现在简直成了V的噩梦。  
因为电子病毒不断攻击系统，使得这一过程一直在重复，不到十分钟，他全身已经过热两次，现在浑身是汗，没有力气，连站起来都做不到，连不知道什么时候出现的强尼蹲在他面前，V也没有发现，等到重启的间隙到来，他才得以喘一口气抬起眼皮。  
强尼摘下他的眼镜，饶有兴致地看着V。  
“嘿，我的礼物怎么被提前发现了？”  
“强尼·银手！你给我装的是什么破东西？！”即使没有力气，V看到这个混蛋还是忍不住破口大骂，掏出腰间枪带的手枪就指着眼前的人。  
银手只是他脑子里的幻想，是意识体，他视觉还是没被恢复，但是银手并不是靠他双眼“看到”的，所以一点儿也不妨碍V举枪瞄准银手，后者一脸坦然，握着V的手枪，对准自己的额头，然而意识体并没有实质，穿过了手枪的枪管，下一秒，V拿枪的手就开始颤抖起来，很快掉落在地上。  
又，又来了……  
“嗯……”  
V呜咽，他扯开领口的衬衫，大口呼吸着空气稍稍提神，然而全身义体都在滚烫的温度下罢工，他终于忍受不了的叉开双腿，隔着布料捂住内部正在灼烧的入口，恶狠狠的瞪着银手。  
“你继续，不用管我。”银手好整以暇，仿佛在看什么演出，正准备打分。  
皮肤上的灼烧还可以忍耐，而下面敏感得一点点刺激也受不了，火在内部燃烧，肉壁控制不住的痉挛，V甚至能感受到热烫的物件，在里面是一片细细的网状物嵌在肉里，平时毫无存在感，在此刻几乎把他逼疯，他扯开自己的裤子，低头拉扯着。  
脑子里已经想不到什么有效的方案，他就想把那破玩意抠出来！  
探入的手指已经抵住入口，却迟迟不肯探入，面部明明没有任何可以过载的义体，脸却红得厉害，因为他摸到自己下面已经湿透，V咬着下唇，闭着眼把中指探入已经微微发胀的甬道。  
这只是刺激下分泌的体液，V想，尽力去忽略那隐藏咋高温下丝丝线线的快感。  
老天，自从强尼来了之后，他都多久没有约过炮了？！  
里面……好烫……  
很快他指尖碰到发硬且发烫的物体，V伸入两根手指企图把它拽出来，然而那玩意儿柔韧得很，能随着肌理而伸展收缩，扯了两下毫无作用，只会把自己弄的越发敏感，V的大腿不自觉的夹着自己的手，双眼通红，无神的望着前方。  
“虽然不想打扰你，但是你要不去打个电话问问维克多？”强尼建议，把戏谑隐藏在上扬的嘴角。“而且你这手活实在是——”强尼戴上了他的墨镜，“幸好当雇佣兵不考这个。”  
V听到后愣住，他肯定是脑子被烧傻了没想到他的老伙计维克多，他没精力和强尼斗嘴，只不咸不淡地瞪了他一眼，抽出自己的手，上面粘糊糊的，他费劲的看着通讯录上的名字，呼叫维克多，也不知道系统现在还能不能打电话。  
等到接通的时间里，V闭眼靠着墙壁，仰着下巴大口大口的喘气，无意识的抓着自己的喉咙，耳边隐约听到一声叹息。  
“嘿，看着我。”强尼半蹲下来看着已经有点神志不清的V，这人的眼珠子转了转，才找到他的位置，“集中注意力。”  
“你他妈还好意思说……”V一想到这个就怒气攻心，说出来的话都仿佛是挤出来的，还没等他来上两句地道的黑伍德脏话，维克多的声音就传来了。  
“嘿，V。”维克多的影像也全是雪花，但幸好声音还是完整的。  
“维克多，唔……”V压着喉咙里的呻吟，“我中病毒了，义体，义体……”V尝试整理着现状，然而身体与大脑割裂，可怕的是身体习惯了灼烧的温度，快感越发难以忍受，甬道仿佛有自己意念一样张开收缩，他几乎能感到一小股一小股爱液被挤出，滑入他的股缝“在，在过热，怎么办……？”他好不容易才说完那几个字，已经虚脱一般。  
“没有自动重启？”  
“有，但是没用。”V没发现自己声音已经变得沙哑，“它停不下来……”  
“我上传一份紧急停止的程序给你，你授权运行，可以手动破解协议来停用义体，然后你过来这边我看看。”  
“好。”V其实没仔细注意维克多在说什么，他的注意力全集中在控制另一件事上，听到说事情可以解决就慌忙点头，“谢了。”  
挂断电话后，V看着界面上维克多传来的资料，赶忙运行起来，然而看到熟悉界面时，他呜咽一声。  
平时破解协议他做了不知道多少次，早就烂熟于心，然而现在他压根分析不了，看着那满屏的选项，V欲哭无泪。  
“E9……”V勉强打起精神，喃喃自语，在那几十个选项里艰难的找着他要的排列，现在的V完全没有传说中雇佣兵的样子，随便路过一位普通人都能把他KO。  
“强尼……”他又喊，下意识的在视线里找那个可恶的混蛋。  
“怎么？”银手闪现在V身旁，看着他眼角都泛着红，因为染上了情欲而茫然，啧啧啧。  
这具身体银手还是很喜欢的，然而对此时身体的主人却难免有些意见——这床技也太烂了，一看就是个雏。  
“帮我……！”V几乎想伸手抓他领口吼上两句，他破解协议接连失败，正烦躁得想杀人。  
“帮什么？”强尼笑，“教你怎么自慰？”  
“该死的！帮我破解它！”V大吼，这下子连耳朵也变得红彤彤的。  
“噢。”强尼耸肩，仿佛在说“行吧”。  
强尼一边给他说破解协议的序列，一边见缝插针地说着他的“礼物”。  
“左下第二个，C1，左，左边，嘿。”强尼看着已经渐渐开始失神的V，喊了好几声才唤回他的注意力。  
V含糊地应着，脑子已经失去思考能力，现在就是银手说什么他做什么，让他把光标往左移就往左移，等到义体终于被关闭，V仰着头，浑身汗津津的。  
“醒醒。”  
“……嗯。”V茫然的点头，他扶着墙站起来，晕头转向的找不到目标点，迈开步子准备往前，然而一步踏出，V立马呜咽一声，只是普通到不能普通的动作，然而下面那个难以启齿的地方，在走动的时候微微擦过已经湿透的布料，磨得他难以抗拒，只一步，他下面就猛的紧缩，把一小块布料都吸住。  
他敢说，再走一步他就会当场高潮。  
“强尼……”V话语里都带着沙哑，那是饱含情欲的声音，他看着银手，眼角都在泛红，求救一样的向他伸出手。  
“真是，太难看了。”银手叹息，“想舒服就听我的。”  
V点头，背后靠着墙壁，明明义体已经不再过热，但他还是被烧得心慌。  
“解开裤子，叉开腿，自己伸手摸进去。”  
“呜。”V乖乖听着指令，只是手抖的厉害，因为银手的幻影离他很近，在他面前做这些举动他还是不自在的，但是不知为何身体却越发兴奋。  
等到发抖的大腿分开，银手离他更进一步，那标志性的银色手臂开始探入V的裤子，银手对V来说毫无实感，但这视觉冲击力还是非常巨大的。  
“跟着我的手。”强尼贴着V的耳边说道。  
V嘴里模糊的说着什么，没人听得懂，他鬼使神差的伸手，低着头看银手的影像与自己的手重合。  
“手指伸直的插进去。”银手说得缓慢，“你想要几根？回答我。”  
“我，我不知道呃！”V被自己的手指捅入，一根，不够，还是空的很，干脆一下子插入三根，把那不断张合的穴口一下子撑开，V曲着腰，几乎站不起来。  
“真贪心呐，吃得下吗？嗯？”银手笑，他手的幻影穿过V的手埋入里面，只看一眼就足以让V颤抖。  
“把手指曲起来，刮着里面，对，慢慢来。”银手的声音贴着V耳朵响起，V摇头闭眼，完全按着银手的话去执行那让他身体获取快乐的指令，仿佛那冰冷的金属义肢现在就在他发烫的甬道里。  
“呃呃！”V再也站不住，跪在地上，手还在阴道里面，一点点的刮着肉壁，摸到那还有余热的网。  
“摸到了吧，我给你留的礼物。”银手说着，抽出手，在V旁边坐下，“可惜现在不能打开，我猜你会喜欢的。”  
“唔！”V仿佛没听到又仿佛听清楚了，无师自通自己摆着腰，手指一下一下的深入抽出，越来越快。  
“还有一只手呢，你别忘了你还有前列腺。”  
“不……”V摇头拒绝，还差一点，还差一点他就要……  
但是哪怕他下面已经湿漉漉，几乎马上就要迎来最后的时刻，但脑海里却不断重复着银手的话，V最后还是放弃抵抗，手从后腰到屁股缓缓伸入，最后在那个闭合的地方停下。  
“你猜哪边先高潮？”  
“闭嘴……”V猛坐下，阴道紧紧的吮着手指，后面也开始含入一根手指，一前一后都被填入。  
“后面用力一点，压下面，感受那个你最喜欢的位置。”  
“呃呃！”V照着银手的话去做，果不其然就摸到了要命的位置，他甚至不敢用力，指腹按着微微揉动就足以让他产生一浪一浪的冲击，此起彼伏，连绵不绝。  
V在猛地捅入后停下了动作，并不是手停下来，而是身体完全绷紧，已经夹得手腕动弹不得，甜美的快感在身体中心炸开，前方后方失守，只能任由肌肉不停地收缩，紧紧的咬着手指，作战靴里的脚趾蜷缩着，身体分不清哪里的感觉更强烈，只知道迎着欲望感受那份肉体的欢愉，沉醉其中，一点点被淹没。  
这是他第一次，体会如此强烈的高潮，像是整个人都融化，连灵魂都忍不住颤抖。  
余韵悠长，等到V好不容易回过神，才发现自己下半身几乎湿透，分不清是汗还是别的东西，V茫然地看着不远处的强尼。  
“回去再找根活鸡巴吧，你看你现在像个在街边第一天上岗迫不及待要挨操的性偶。”  
“闭嘴。”  
V整理好衣服，迈步离开了这栋楼，骑上他的摩托扬长而去。

后记：V去维克多那里拆卸银手的“礼物”，是三天后的事情了。

完。


End file.
